My seeing dog Ace and the boy he hates
by hoshikirachan
Summary: Rin becomes blind at 6 and she got a seeing dog named Ace. Now Rin's parents want to send her to a normal school. but what happens when Ace dislikes a boy student? Even when he is so nice to Rin! what dose Ace fear will happen to them? NON-SIB RINXLEN
1. Ace and I

Hey every one! sorry I haven't updated my other story in a while I'm having writers block on that even thought i know what will happen in the later chapters...hehehe... yeah so this is a new one hope you enjoy it! I think it's cute! oh and the rating may change for one chapter cuz miku is foul mouthed! oh and if you haven't noticed MIku will ALWAYS be a bitch in my stories. she MIGHT be nice some times but not normally... any way enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!<strong>

ONLY MY ASS ON THIS AWESOME ROLLING CHAIR, MY HANDS TYPING THIS THING AND THE LAPTOP!

* * *

><p><em>"Rin-chan,look what mommy and daddy got for you." <em>

_"A puppy! what is it for mama?"_

_"it's a seeing doggy. Just for you Rin-chan."_

_"Really? Just for me?"_

_"yup, just for Rin-chan. His name is Ace."_

* * *

><p><strong>RIN'S POV<strong>

"Good boy Ace!" I said to my faithful seeing dog Ace.

I've had Ace sense I was six-years-old and my Doctor had told my parents i was going blind and that summer I did. I used to cry all the time. I couldn't dress my self properly. i couldn't watch t.v on Sundays like I normally would. At first the people would laugh on the t.v then because I couldn't see what was funny so I would turn to mama and say 'Ne mama what's so funny? Why are the people laughing?' and she would tell me and then i could hear her go away and cry. i would cry too.

That all changed when they got me Ace. i was told he would be my best friend and that he was a German Shepherd. Life got better after I got Ace, I could go outside and my parents wouldn't need to be worried. I could go to school for blind people and soon I picked up how to read braille and I played the piano. Of coarse I didn't read notes anymore, I would compose my own music and Ace would sing along with me!

Now my parents are thinking of putting me back to normal school with the normal boys and girls that can see for them selves. We are about to go to the school now for a look around so Ace knows were to go when i start going there every day. i'm fourteen now and I can't tell you what I look like because I can't remember anymore, although I think I'm blond and have blue eyes my doctor told me I'm 5" and I weigh 94.79 pounds which I think is skinny. If not I don't care. I can't even see others. Why should I have to worry about what I look like then?

"Rin dear, are you ready to go?" mama called to me.

"Hia mama! Ace and I will be there in a second!" I called back to her. "Ready Ace? Can you lead me again today?" I ask him. It's our every day ritual to ask each other for their companionship.

"Arph!" he replayed. Ace was always a smart doggy.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at the school. I got out of the car and a voice greeted us,

" Ah! Mrs. Kagami you are here, and I see you've brought Rin! Hello Rin I'm the principal here my name is Megurine Luka. It's nice to meet you." She said happily. I think she is a nice person she seems to give of an Aura of kindness.

I put out my hand to shake hers and she takes it softly. now I know she is a kind person. I then slid my hand up her arm past her neck and up to her face, she flinches at first but then I smile and she calms herself as she realises what I am doing. I feel around her checks and move up to her nose then up her nose's bridge up to her brow. Over all her skin is smooth and without problems. she also feels very pretty.

"Yes , it's nice to meet you too. This is Ace my seeing dog. He also thinks it's nice to meet you." I say back to her. She smiles back to me. I feel it.

" All right Rin shall we get going? it's a big school so this might take a few hours and school is going on right now and it might interrupt us. ok?" she says sweetly to me

" Ok." I say. " Ready Ace!"

"Arph" Was his response. and on we went.

* * *

><p>Well thats it for this chapter and I swear I know were this story is headed! please read and review! Ace will be happy if you do! right Ace!<p>

"Arph!"


	2. new school nice boy and shreeking girls

**hi I'm sorry this is so late and is so sloppy its spelling is like crap cuz my comp has disabbled my spell check and idk how to make it work again. so please enjoy and **PLEASE **reviewe**.

* * *

><p><strong>RIN'S POV <strong>

When we had finish going through the school enough that Ace could memorize were we were soposted to go. Mama Ace and I went home. Mama fed me and i gave Ace some treats for being so good to me today. Then I took a shower with mama's help. when I got out daddy was home but it was pretty late so he kissed me on the check and said to me "All right kido get to bed or you'll be late for your first day at Crypton."

" I know daddy, oyasumi!" I said to him. Then Ace brought me to my room I got in bed and fell asleep thinking about how the next day would go for us. sadly I don't dream because it's hard to remember what things looked like when I was six and my memories begain to erode when I was two years into being blind.

The next day Ace woke me up and I put on the crypton uniform. I would tell you what it looks like but I don't know what it looks like but I think mama said It was a sailor outfit. I think I wore one in eleminty school though. I was lead down the hall way to the breakfast room and mama told me it was french toast and that she had already cut it up for me. She also told me that my shirt was on backwards. I thought it felt odd. she gave me my bento and school bag and I headed out the door with Ace by my side.

We arived at school and Ace lead me to the the teacher's office. "There you are Rin." said Luka's lovely voice. "Your first class is with for math ok. I'll take you there so I can tell him you are a new student."

"Thank you ." I responded

"Arph!" voiced Ace, which made some of the teachers jump out of their chairs.

"Shhhh! Ace you can't bark that loud in school!" I scoled him which I rarely ever do. He gave a small wimper and I petted him, "Now don't be a wimp. You are better than that." I told him and he bagain to wag his tail. I heard giggle.

"Alright Rin, let's get going. Class is going to start soon." she took my hand and she and Ace lead me to the class room."Stay here for now ok. I'm going to talk to so he can introduce you to the class." I nodded and heard a sliding door open then close. while it was open I heard people talking and I think I heard someone on a phone say 'ohh! he texted me back!' I giggled at that. How inocent, people that can see for themselves they most likely don't even think what it must feel like to not see for yourself. I myself will most likely never use a phone in my life.

Luka came back and said that would come and get me when it was time, so I found the wall and sat down by it and Ace sat down with me I petted him and he gave me I heard foot steps running toward my general direction. Then they stopped and a voice I was unfamiliar with said to me " Are dogs alowed in school?" a male voice asked me. Then I heard Ace growl and I quieted him.

"W-well I'm blind and so I have a seeing dog. His name is Ace." I said shyly.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. What's your name?" He said to me.

"Me? I'm Rin Kagami and this is Ace." I said to him.

"Mmm, that's funny." he said with a chuckle.

"W-what's funny?" I asked him.

"Oh, it's that my last name is Kagamine and we kinda look alike." he answered.

"Really?" I ask, " What do I look like?"

"Well you have short golden hair, pail skin, and blue gray eyes, and your very cute!" I like the way he discribs things. but I think I blushed at the last part...

"Oh well I-" I was cut short when another male voice deeper this time called out with the sliding door opening.

" Kagamine! You sir are late and owe the class an apology! Oh hello there you can come in as well now." The man changed his tone drasticly when talking to me compaired to the Kagamine boy who's name I only know as Kagamine. I think this is . I got up and Ace lead me into the class room.

"Alright kiddies we have a new student, but first we are having here apollogys for being late. Go on boy do it." said the Kagamine-san.

"Whoo!" he sighed "I ask for forgiveness from the class for being late this beautiful morning but I'm not sorry cuz I met our very cute new student! there dose that count ? " he said in a very fancyful way until the last scentince were ha spoke very plainly.

"I think that should do for today, now go and sit down." said. "Now class, this is our new student Rin Kagami. Rin please Introduce yourself to the class."

"Hello everyone, I'm Rin Kagami but you can just call me Rin-chan. This is my seeing dog Ace. I'm blind so he leads me around so I don't hurt myself. I enjoy playing the piano and ace sings with me. We also like to visit the park when it's sunny out. Any questions ?" I say to the class.

I felt a staire for a while untill said for me to sit down, Ace lead me to my seat and class cominced as a usual one would. But right after the bell rang for lunch i heard a clatter of feet and chairs moving, then. . .

"Ne, Rin are puppies alowed in schools?"and "Rin-chan! let's go eat on the roof together!" then the "omg! He askede me out! kyaa!*hears phone tapping.." and then also "No! she can't eat lunch with you! she's going to eat lunch with me stupid!"then the then the question came to me, "mou! Rinwho are you going to eat lunch with today! we all wana be good friends with Rinny!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"uuuuhhh- can some one plase show me to the music room?" i asked timmidly.

"Alright every one stop crowding the new girl!" a shrill voice called out. then I heard some feet move and breathes being sucked up. "Why hello, I'm Miku Hatsune. You should be honorrd to have me actually talk to someone like you on your first day."

"..."

"..."

"Well," she said aggitated, "aren't you going to shake my hand?"

"oh i'm so sorry!" I say with a small bow "I can't see you." as I said that there was a gasp.

"Exuse me?" said Hatsune's voice

"Um I'm blind so I can't really see you. please forgive me, I didn't meen to be rude on perpous, ."

"Hahaha!" I heard a girl's voice over some of the chatter the crowd(?) was making, "Rin-chan you don't have to apollogise to her she's just an arogant snob!" more gasps.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY KASENE?" miku's shill voice rang out.

"mou mku you were so much cuter before you got ugly" said Kasene's I have to say it - more gasps.

by then I could hear that the attention in the crownd had been turned away from my to th two shrking girls. "Hey," I heard Len's unmistakable voice bhind me,"let's scram bfor we get cought in this mess." I agreed and we quietly left the room unnoticed.

* * *

><p><strong>well that was kind long but yeah When teto came in i was like ooooh! thy should so not like achother cuz vocaloid and utaoid! get it!<strong>


End file.
